Soul Mates
by iamarebel
Summary: What if the fates had predetermined the soul mates of a Daughter of Poseidon and a Son of Hermes? And that their life forces are linked to one another? It's never easy life for a demigod.


Soul Mates

Summary: What if the fates had predetermined the soul mates of a Daughter of Poseidon and a Son of Hermes? And that their life forces are linked to one another? It's never easy life for a demigod. PercyxLuke Luke isn't dead. Set 3 years after final battle with Kronos.

Ch.1: The Oracle speaks

Percy stared out the window of her classroom. She was 17 and at the end of her junior year at Goode High School. She was pretty surprised she hadn't been attacked yet by any monsters. They were actually always stalking her. Percy guessed it was because of the defeat of Kronos 3 years earlier. There hadn't been as many since then and the number had decreased rapidly. Percy looked behind her and was relieved to see Luke Castellan in his seat. Usually he skipped 1st period but she guessed he didn't want to be tardy on his last day of school.

Percy had been able to save Luke from dying after Kronos was defeated. Not killed, but defeated. Titans and Gods can't die. Her best friend, Annabeth Chase, had informed her that she only like Luke as her brother, and said if Percy was interested, to go for Luke. Percy didn't stop blushing after that, which made Annabeth embarrass her more. But Percy though about it and found out she found Luke attractive. His blonde hair had been cut, since he started his junior year at Goode, and though Kronos didn't possess him, had flecks of gold in his blue eyes. And even with his scar on his face, he retained all of his handsomeness. Luke caught her starring and smiled at her, making her smile back. Luke was also presently staying with Percy and her parents. Her mom and Paul were very happy that she'd brought a friend home. Percy left out that Luke was Kronos' vessel until the very end.

But Percy got the feeling that they were happy for another reason. They were planning on playing matchmaker.

The bell rand, signaling the end of class. Luke packed his stuff and went to stand by her desk as she packed her things as well. "So, you finally decided to show up today, huh, Luke?" Percy said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Last school. Plus, I wanted to see the look on the teacher's faces when they saw me. Besides, I didn't want to make you suffer alone. I figured you'd want me to suffer with you." They walked down the hall to Percy's next class.

"Well, too bad you didn't take Latin with me. Final today. Last one and I'll be done. Wish me luck." Percy said, opening the door to the classroom.

"Good luck, Perce." Luke wished going on his way to history class. Percy took her sat and began talking to some other Latin students before the teacher walked in. But Percy could hardly pay attention since her mind kept going back to Luke. At one time, she even went into a daydream about him. By the time she was done with her final, her mind was haywire and in daydream mode until the bell rang and pencils were down. Luke was standing outside the room, waiting for her again. Hopefully, he didn't get kicked out of class. Percy smiled and they walked to their next class. They had most of their classes together, so it was mush easier to keep an eye on Luke. They had free period, so they decided to go sit at the picnic area outside. The sun was shining and it was pretty warm out. Percy walked over to a tree and sat down; Luke followed her example.

"Man, I can't believe it's the end of my junior year. Oh, how the years go by." Percy said, leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, but it went kind of sluggish for me." Luke retorted, hands behind his head.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you just started school this year. Sorry. But, hey, at least you got through the year with passing grades. With luck, you'll be able to graduate with me next year. And to think the prophecy said I'd never live beyond sixteen. Oops." Percy placed a hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said. The Prophecy, or anything related to it, was a real touchy subject for Luke. Especially the about the part about her not probably making it to 16.

Luke was quiet for a minute before sighing. "Don't worry. It's fine. I'm actually over anyway." Luke flashed her one of his white smiles before closing his eyes and turning away. Percy placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Luke looked over at her.

"No, its not fine. Luke, look, I know you still hate yourself for what you did, but making yourself feel guilty isn't going to make it go away. And besides, I'm still alive and kicking, right? So, stop beating yourself up about it." Luke looked into her sea-green eyes for a moment before sighing and turning away.

"I know that. But just the thought of you almost dying by my hand…. Its too much of a though to bear. You're one of the people I know who still believed people could change. That's what my father said. You've become my best friend, Percy. I couldn't ever imagine hurting you in any way unless, of course, it was a friendly game of swordplay." They smiled at the though. The two had become equally matched at wielding a sword. Now that that issue was kind of taken care of, they went on to talk about camp and other summer activities they planned to do.

Percy sighed as, at last, the final bell rang and practically everyone stampeded it out of the school. Once she make sure she had everything, Percy make her way to her 2010 Hybrid, where Luke was already waiting. Luke had his license, but didn't really drive much. But, Percy didn't mind much. She loved to drive.

"All right, so we go home, pack out clothes and necessities, say goodbyes', and hightail it over to Camp Half-Blood. That the plan, Perce?" Luke asked opening the passenger door. Percy nodded and they quickly drove down the road to their house.

Soon after Paul and her mother had gotten married, they moved into a two story house. SO, they all had their own room, a big bathroom, and a place to work out in. Plus, a really big garage for all four of their cars. Paul and Sally had their own as did Percy and Luke, though he hardly used his, usually only in emergencies.

Sally greeted them when they entered and practically running to their rooms to get packed, hearing her yell, "Nice to see you guys too!" But it fell on deaf ears as the two went to the task of packing enough clothes for their time at camp. Percy had half her clothes in one duffle bag and used her backpack to store her scrapbook, framed pictures, and her toiletries before taking one last look around her room and departing with a sort of sad glance. With that, she placed her bags outside Luke's room and walked inside. Luke smiled as she walked in and zipped what was last of his belongings.

"You all packed, Luke? I'm bet ma's already close to tears by now." Percy said, sitting on the bed. Luke smiled at her once more before motioning for them to get going.

Luke picked up his bags and followed her out. Once she had all her things, Percy began down the stairs to the front door. Sure enough, Sally was practically in tears. Sure, she watched Percy leave for camp before, but since she's gotten older, it's like Percy was getting more and more adult and independent, and not dependent on her anymore. And that though brought tears to Sally's eyes.

"You guys have everything, right? If you need anything, you have my number and you know you're still allowed to come back anytime." Sally said through her tear filled eyes. Percy smiled and struggled to hold back tears as she hugged her mother goodbye. Sally smiled knowingly at Luke as she hugged him, which left him with a confused look. With one last goodbye, Percy and Luke packed their bags in the trunk and pulled out of the driveway and on to Camp Half-Blood.

Driving the whole ride to camp, they talked about what might have happened to all their siblings and friends during the year and what changes they went through. Percy herself couldn't wait to see her half-brothers, Tyson, a Cyclops conceived by Poseidon. They spent the rest of the ride talking nonsense. Luke told jokes and about the various pranks he played on people in school. Percy, not being able to help herself, burst out laughing when he told the one about when he glued feathers to a teacher's chair, resulting in her having feathers on her butt, and thus giving her the nickname Chickenbutt. Clique, But hey these are high school students we're talking about. The car ride was full of laughter and happiness that they were disappointed when the road to camp appeared.

Chiron had long ago built a garage for those who drove back and forth between camp, quests, and home. Percy pulled into one of the empty garages, and turned off the car. Luke pulled their luggage out of the trunk. Once everything was out, Percy locked the car up and they walked to the camp. When your surrounded by a cabin full of children of Hermes, you'd better lock everything up. Demigods were in a hustle of activity when they walked in. Not the bad kind. They were all laughing and joking around with their friends.

When they noticed Percy and Luke, they all greeted them much excitement. Soon, the Hermes Cabin had taken Luke to their cabin, leaving Percy with her own siblings. Derek and Sam had arrived at camp the year before, telling Chiron who their God parent was. And just like that, Percy had two more siblings to add to the Poisedon cabin. And the three had bonded really well, though Derek and Sam were two years older then Percy and they treated Percy with a lot of respect because she was more experienced th an they were.

"Hey, Perce. How's our little sister today?" Derek asked, laying an arm on her shoulder as they walked to their cabin to unpack and settle in,

"Watch it, Derek. You know Percy could take you out in a millisecond and you know what that would do to your ego. Being beat by your little sister would really bring it down." Sam retorted, ducking from a punch by Derek. Percy rolled her eyes.

"like it would hurt him if his ego went down a notch." Percy said, opening the cabin door and walked to her bed. Sam laughed while Derek pouted.

"You wound me, Perce. You really wound me." Derek said in the most dramatic voice he could make. Percy rolled her eyes and unzipped her suitcase.

"Well, if you don't stop right now, I'll really, really hurt you, D. 'Kay?" Percy threatened. Sam couldn't stop laughing as he sat down on his own bed, watching his brother and sister bicker. Sam watched as Derek went to hug Percy. He had his arms around her, but he soon went down with a bruise on a stomach, with Percy grinning like a maniac. Sam smiled and chuckled a bit laying back on his bed.

The day worn on and soon it was time for dinner. The cabins all lined up and marched to the pavilion. Percy saw Luke standing in front of his cabin. Though Percy wasn't the oldest in her own cabin, Derek and Sam knew she was more experienced than either of them, so she was their cabin counselor. Luke caught her eye and smiled. Percy smiled back before following the rest of the cabins into the pavilion.

Once everyone was all seated, Mr. D stood up.

"I suppose I should welcome you all back." Mr. D cleared his throat and continued. "Welcome back to another summer at Camp yadayada blah blah blah. Once again, welcome back." With that, Mr. D sat down and the kitchen faeries brought out their food. Then, once they their food, everyone went up to throw a piece of their food as an offering. Now that everyone was friends and everything, Mr. D allowed the campers ti sit at other tables other then their own, and since this went into effect, Luke sat with Percy while Sam and Derek went to sit with the twins at the Hermes table. Luke smiled as he sat down.

"How's it feel to be back at camp?" Luke asked, picking up his fork.

"Great. Being away really made me sad. I don't think I couldn't go another day without Sam and Derek bickering. What about your cabin? I saw earlier they welcomed you back happily." Percy said, digging into her own food. Luke blushed a little and shrugged. Though some people didn't speak to him anymore, many campers had welcomed Luke back into the camp with open arms. They talked for awhile, alternating between eating and speaking when Chiron walked over, a grim look on his face. Percy smiled as he approached, but it soon when she saw the look on his face.

"Chiron? Is everything all right?" Percy asked, standing from her seat. Luke also placed his fork down and stood.

"Both of you must come with me. Now." With that, Chiron turned and walked out. Chiron, if no one knew, was a centaur, half-man and half-horse. His lower half was the body of a stallion. Percy and Luke shared a look before following the trainer out of the pavilion, oblivious to everyone's eyes on them.

They followed toward the Big House where they used to have war council meetings and counselor meetings, Its also where the Oracle resided. The Oracle was a spirit that would sprout off prophecies. It was contained in the body of an ancient mummy. That was the one reason Percy didn't want to see the Oracle. Another reason is that the attic and everything up there really creeped Percy out. Thankfully, they walked right past the attic door. Percy breathed out a sigh of relief.

They followed him in to the council room and they took a seat while Chiron stood opposite them. Percy noticed that Chiron was a bit...jumpy. He seemed nervous about something. He kept wringing his hands, he looked everywhere but them, and was a bit twitchy.

"Chiron, what's this about?" Luke's voice broke the silence. The Hero trainer sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"What's going on is that the Oracle had spoken and has made a prophecy about the two of you," Chiron paused hesitant to continue. Percy gave him a look that said to continue. "The prophecy is about you two as I've already stated. I don't remember it all, but one line was, 'Two souls to become one, their life force depending on each other.' That is all I remember, but its clear what it implies." Chiron gave the two demigods a knowing look. It took her a second, but Percy finally figured it out and placed her head in her hands. Luke, though, was very confused, but after a minute, he figured it out and he gasped. Percy and Luke looked at each other before turning to Chiron for confirmation. They sagged in their chairs when he nodded.

"We're soul mates." They said at the same time before their eyes rolled into the heads and they passed out.

TBC...

Love it? Hate it? Please R&R! I love my readers feedback! Love you all!

iamarebel:)


End file.
